ABC
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Akatsuki saat lagi nganggur, imej pemuda dengan masa kecil suram sangat terlihat begitu mereka mengenal apa itu 'ABC'. RnR! :D


**Hello, friends. Saya akhirnya kembali dengan fiksi humor. Yeah…this is the real me! Ini fiksi oneshot saya yang kesekian kalinya. And guess what…AKATSUKI AGAIN!! –loncat-loncat girang-.**

**Happy reading ^^b**

**-oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**ABC © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairing: None**

**-oOo-**

Suatu hari, Pein, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori dan Itachi duduk-duduk menyendiri. Mereka hanya bengong, melamun jorok. Apalagi sang Ketua, image pornonya makin kelihatan aja! Sedangkan 5 ekor Akatsuki yang lain sedang bertugas di luar sana. Yah…nasib pengangguran bisa tergambar jelas dari sikap 5 orang yang sedang melamun itu.

"Eh, ayo kita maen ABC!" Usul Kisame.

"Ah…ogah ah. Apa untungnya mainin kecap," balas Hidan.

"Jyah…bukan ABC kecap, Hidan!" gemas Kisame.

"Kalo gitu pasti sirup! Atau kalo gak, Bank yah?" kata Hidan.

"Bukan sirup! Lagian Bank yang ada juga BCA, kali!"

"Hn," hanya itu respon yang lain tentang perdebatan antara Kisame dan Hidan.

"Okeh deh, gini, gue jelasin peraturannya," ujar Kisame mulai serius.

"Perasaannya gak ada yang nyetujuin usulnya deh," gumam Sasori ke Itachi.

"Tauk. Kisame mau maen sendirian kali," jawab Itachi.

"Gini, entar masing-masing dari kita pegang kertas, nah…trus di kertas itu kita bikin tabel dengan beberapa kolom. Tiap kolom itu adalah bagan yang harus diisi dengan sesuatu. Misalnya, nama kota, nama hewan, nama negara, nama virus, atau apa kek!" Kisame jadi uring-uringan sendiri. "Tapi pas ngerjainnya, kita gak boleh intip jawaban temen kita. Kalo diantara kita jawabannya entar ada yang sama, maka nilainya cuman 50, kalo enggak sama, 100. geto!"

"………………"

"Kok diem? Kalian ngerti gak sueh?!"

"Trus, kalo kita menang, kita dapet apa?"

"Ya kebanggaan dong!" ujar Kisame serius sekali. "Pokoknya seru deh. Ini permainan favorit gue pas SD!"

"Ngibul! Jaman lo SD kertas kan belom ditemukan!" ejek Itachi.

"Beda dikit! Dulu gue ngerjainnya di tembok-tembok sekolah."

**Several minutes later….**

"Nah…sekarang, jari-jari kalian taruh di lantai, entar gue itung," kata Kisame.

"Berapa jari?" tanya Pein yang dari tadi diem.

"Terserah." Kisame memutar bola matanya. 360 putaran dari segala sudut! "Ayo, ABC!"

Kelima orang itu meletakkan jari-jarinya di lantai. Kisame 5 jari, Itahi dua jari yang membentuk tanda peace, Sasori mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya, Pein kesepuluh jarinya, dan Hidan keempat jari jempolnya.

"A B C D E U J W L I M P N X Z T R A B C D E…" Kisame menghitungi satu persatu jari-jari mereka dan jarinya.

"Eh, meski gua pernah gak lulus 2 kali pas SD, perasaan hitungan Kisame itu salah deh," bisik Pein ke Sasori.

"Bodo amat. Emang peraturan permainannya gitu kali," jawab cowok berambut hazel itu.

"Bilang aja elo gak tahu!"

"Gue kan orang Jepang! Mana tahu?!"

"Okeh! X! sudah ditetapkan! X! Kategorinya adalah Nama kota, Nama negara, Nama orang, nama virus, dan nama buah!" kata Kisame.

"Apaan? Kok pake nama virus segala? Kita semua kan lulusan TK, Kis!" protes Sasori yang tanpa sadar mengumumkan keterbelakangan pendidikannya.

"Udah deh! Bacot banget sih lo!"

**Jawaban:**

**Pein: **Nama kota: Xemayoran; Nama Negara: Xonoha; Nama orang: X-men; Nama virus: - ; Nama buah: Xedondong.

**Sasori: **Nama kota: -; Nama Negara: Xirigakure; Nama orang: X-ray (?); Nama virus: -; Nama buah: -.

**Itachi: **Nama kota: Xemayoran; Nama Negara: Xonoha; Nama orang: Xiu Liung Wei (?); Nama virus: Xedropobhimonophonic (?); Nama buah: Xeres!

**Kisame: **Nama kota: Xwei (?); Nama Negara: Xirigakure; Nama orang: Xisame; Nama virus: -; Nama buah: Xedondong.

**Hidan: **Nama kota: -; Nama Negara: - ; Nama orang: - ; Nama virus: - ; Nama buah: - .

"Ayo kita cocokin!" ujar Kisame layaknya seorang murid bodoh yang baru ngerjain PR.

Mereka terdiam setelah melihat jawaban satu sama lain.

"APAAN TUH?! Mana ada virus Xedropobhimonophonic? Lo pikir HP apa pake phonic-phonic segala?!" teriak Pein tak rela jika Itachi menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat menemukan nama virus dengan inisial X!

"Ada kok! elo ajah yang gak tahu! Itu virus yang menyebabkan orang menjadi cabul!" ujar Itachi ngarang dan memberi alasan yang 100 persen nonsense.

"……." Pein langsung diem.

"Gak bisa! Nama orang kalian semua pada ngawur! Apaan tuh X-men, Xiu Liung Wei, XISAME, ampe X-ray lagi!" teriak Hidan.

"Alah…elo protes kan karena elo jadi satu-satunya orang yang gak bisa jawab!"

"Ya udah, sekarang kalian hitung nilai kalian. Inget, yang sama 50, yang gak sama 100. Yang gak jawab sama sekali nol besar!" ujar Kisame sadis.

Setelah menghitung nilai masing-masing, permainan dilanjutkan.

"OKEH! M!" ujar Kisame setelah menghitung jari jemari kawannya yang terletak di lantai.

"Brengsek! Si Kisame gak bilang kalo gak jawab nilainya nol!" batin Hidan mangkel.

**Jawaban:**

**Pein: **Nama kota: Morawhana; Nama Negara: Monaco; Nama orang: Mimin; Nama virus: Mabuk asmara (?); Nama buah: Mengkudu.

**Sasori: **Nama kota: Morawhana; Nama Negara: Malayu; Nama orang: Mulan; Nama virus: Merah Jambu (?); Nama buah: Markisa.

**Itachi: **Nama kota: Morawhana; Nama Negara: Milan(?); Nama orang: Mimin; Nama virus: Mellowdhisentricus (?); Nama buah: Melon!

**Kisame: **Nama kota: Morawhana; Nama Negara: Mekkah (?); Nama orang: Misame; Nama virus: -; Nama buah: Melon.

**Hidan: **Nama kota: Morawhana; Nama Negara: Meksiko; Nama orang: Marry Jane; Nama virus: -; Nama buah: Malakama.

"Ayo! Udah!" teriak Pein semangat karena udah jawab full pertanyaannya.

Mereka melihat lagi jawaban satu sama lain.

"AH! ABAL KALIAN! Kok nama kotanya sama semuah?!" teriak Pein. "Padahal gue sengaja cari nama kota yang susah ditebak!" dia dalam hati nangis darah.

"Yah…Pein. Waktu itu kita kan pernah ke kota ini. Jadi kita cuman kepikiran Morawhana doang," ujar Itachi.

"Diem lo, Chi! Nama virus lo tuh, gak masuk akal!" Sasori nunjuk kertas Itachi.

"Kenapa? Ckckck…kasihan kau, Sasori. Masak kau gak tahu virus yang telah menginfeksi semua orang di seluruh dunia hingga sekarang?" ujar Itachi membuat Sasori menatapnya heran. "Ni virus menyebabkan manusia mampu melakukan proses reproduksi!"

"?????"

"Errr…oh ya, Dan, nama buah lo tuh! Gak ada tauk! Adanya juga Simalakama!" ujar Itachi ngeles dari tatapan heran kawan-kawannya tadi.

"Eh? Elo ternyata bego yah? 'Si' itu cuman kata sandang, Itachi! Namanya jadi Malakama! Kayak gini, Si Sasori, Si Pein, Si Hidan."

"……….." giliran Itachi yang mingkem. Bener juga sih kata Hidan.

"Udah, ayo lanjut!" seru Kisame.

"Perasaan dari tadi Kisame kok yang jadi wasit yah?" pikir Sasori.

Setelah penghitungan jari…(?)

"Okeh! D!" ujar Kisame.

"Yippie!!" ujar Hidan gaje, membuat semua menatap heran padanya.

**Jawaban:**

**Pein: **Nama kota: Denpasar; Nama Negara: Djepang; Nama orang: Djoko; Nama virus: -Djatoeh Tjinta ; Nama buah: Djeroek.

**Sasori: **Nama kota: Denmark(?); Nama Negara: Dominika; Nama orang: Deidara (?); Nama virus: Demam Berdarah; Nama buah: Dada (?????).

**Itachi: **Nama kota: Doha; Nama Negara: Dublin (?); Nama orang: Djoko ; Nama virus: Deventrusbrontokukus (?); Nama buah: Delima!

**Kisame: **Nama kota: Dublin; Nama Negara: -; Nama orang: Disame; Nama virus: -; Nama buah: -.

**Hidan: **Nama kota: Donggala; Nama Negara: - ; Nama orang: DEWA JASHIN!! ; Nama virus: - ; Nama buah: Duren.

"Udahan!" teriak Hidan semangat.

"Napa seh tuh anak, aneh banget," gumam Kisame karena tugasnya sebagai wasit diserobot Hidan.

Setelah pencocokan jawaban.

"Oh…jadi itu alasan Hidan over-excited gitu?" batin semuanya saat melihat jawaban Hidan tentang nama orang. "Di kapital semua lagi hurufnya."

"Curang lo Pein! Mana ada kota Djepang?!" kata Kisame. "Lagian sejak kapan gaya tulisan lo jadoel gitu!?"

"Eh, ada kali! Dulu, orang Indonesia kalo nyebut Jepang tuh Djepang!" alasan Pein.

"Ye, tapi kita maennya kan sekarang!" ujar Kisame.

"Gak papa dong, daripada Sasori, apaan tuh, nama buah kok Dada!" Pein cari kambing hitam.

"Kan pokoknya nyambung! Nama virus Itachi malah, apalagi tuh!?" ujar Sasori.

"Nyambung enyak lo!" Itachi ngejitak Sasori. "Lagian ini adalah virus yang udah membuat nyawa jutaan orang pada tahun 1981 melayang! Virus ini menyebabkan orang memiliki sifat sadistic seme!"

"……………"

"Perasaan makin lama tuh anak makin sok pinter deh," ujar Pein. "Lagian, Chi! Nama orang lo dan gue kok daritadi sama mulu!? Mimin dan Djoko!"

"Alah…sesama nama norak gak penting diributin! Udah ah…ayo lanjut!" ujar Hidan.

Setelah penghitungan suara…eh, jari…

"Y!!" ujar Pein setelah menghitung jari kawan-kawannya.

**Jawaban:**

**Pein: **Nama kota: Yokosuke; Nama Negara: Yunani; Nama orang: Yxmre (?); Nama virus:- ; Nama buah:-.

**Sasori: **Nama kota: Yamaha (?); Nama Negara: Yordania; Nama orang: Yovie; Nama virus:-; Nama buah:- .

**Itachi: **Nama kota: -; Nama Negara: Yoshigakure (?); Nama orang: Yxmre (?) ; Nama virus: - (?); Nama buah: Yellow Fruit called Banana (????)!

**Kisame: **Nama kota: Yokosuke; Nama Negara: -; Nama orang: Yisame; Nama virus: -; Nama buah: -.

**Hidan: **Nama kota: Yakarta (?); Nama Negara: - ; Nama orang: Yoyon!! ; Nama virus: - ; Nama buah:-.

"Udah, ah!" teriak Hidan frustasi. "Paan! Sulit-sulit kalo pake 'Y'!"

"Nieh anak kenapa seh, daritadi teriak-teriak mulu?" gumam Pein.

Setelah pencocokan jawaban…

"AAARRRGGG!!" Pein nendang Itachi. "Kenapa nama orang kita sama lage seh?! Lo nyontek gue yah?! padahal gue sengaja cari nama yang sulit dan jarang!"

"Sulit dan jarang apanya? Gak ada malah! Siapa orang aneh yang namanya Yxmre?" ujar Kisame.

"Cih, kok gue sih?! Meneketehe kalo nama kita sama!" ujar Itachi. "Lo juga, Kis! Perasaan nama orang lo daritadi pake nama lo sendiri, cuman diganti inisialnya doang!"

"Yah…peraturannya kan cuman disuruh nyebutin nama orang kan? Xisame, Disame, Misame, dan Yisame kan nama orang!" bela Kisame.

"Iya! Nama orang sarap!"

"Tumben elo gak nyebut nama virus, Chi?" ujar Sasori.

"Ya emang gak ada virus yang inisialnya Y!" ujar Itachi ngeles, padahal dia cuman gak bisa ngarang nama virus bo'ongan dengan inisial Y.

"Udah! Ayo lanjut!" ujar Sasori sembari menekuk muka sebal pada jawaban Itachi yang nama buah. Paan tuh? 'yellow fruit called banana'? panjang bener!

Setelah pemotongan jari…maksud Author…penghitungan jari…

"C!! Ayo, C!!" ujar Kisame.

"Awas kalo nama orang lo entar 'Cisame'!" ancam Itachi pada Kisame.

**Jawaban:**

**Pein: **Nama kota: Cikarang; Nama Negara: Cina; Nama orang: Ciel; Nama virus: -; Nama buah: Ciplukan.

**Sasori: **Nama kota: City of Washington (?); Nama Negara: Chile; Nama orang: Cintah Lawrah; Nama virus:- ; Nama buah: Cinta (?????).

**Itachi: **Nama kota: Cileduk; Nama Negara: - ; Nama orang: Ceil ; Nama virus: Ceptromaniaksindrome (?); Nama buah: Ceri!

**Kisame: **Nama kota: Chibuya (?); Nama Negara: Cingapura; Nama orang: Cacuke; Nama virus: Capi gila; Nama buah: Ctroberi.

**Hidan: **Nama kota: Cimahi; Nama Negara: Chile; Nama orang: Ciko!! ; Nama virus: -; Nama buah: Ceri.

"Yok! Selesai!" kali ini Sasori yang berteriak.

Setelah pengkoreksian jawaban-jawaban nista itu…

"WOI, KIS! Jawaban elo paan neh? Nama kota adanya juga Shibuya, kali!"

"Ckckck…kalo anak kecil yang bilang kan jadi, Chibuya, Cingapura, Cacuke, Capi gila, Ctroberi, gitu kan, Pein. Ih, lo pernah jadi kecil gak sih?" Kisame ngeles.

"Ah, paan! Aslinya inisial semuanya kan 'S', bego!"

"Yee…elo pikir jawaban elo yang Djepang, Djeroek, tadi sesuai inisial aslinya?!" kata Kisame yang membuat Pein mingkem.

"Ah..Sas, City of Washington? Yang ada juga Washington City!" kata Itachi.

"Daripada Yellow fruit called banana," ujar Sasori yang masih merasa tak adil. Itachi mingkem.

"Buah Cinta? Apaan tuh, Sas?" tanya Hidan pasang tampang mesum. Sasori hanya melengos.

"Udah ah…ayo lagi!" ujar Sasori.

"Eh? kalian gak tanya tentang virus Ceptromaniaksindrome?" tanya Itachi.

"Ogah! Pasti penjelasan lo masih nista!"

Setelah beberapa saat…

"H!" teriak Itachi yang sebagai penghitung jari.

"Hah…biar gue tebak, pasti nama virusnya sama semuah!" batinnya Sasori muak. "HIV!"

**Jawaban:**

**Pein: **Nama kota: Himalaya (?); Nama Negara: Hongaria; Nama orang: Hidan-maniak; Nama virus: H5NI; Nama buah: -.

**Sasori: **Nama kota: Hongkong; Nama Negara: Hongkong; Nama orang: Hidan-psycho; Nama virus: HIV ; Nama buah: Hati (?????).

**Itachi: **Nama kota: Hoshigakure; Nama Negara: Hollywood (?) ; Nama orang: Huda ; Nama virus: Herpesviridae; Nama buah: -.

**Kisame: **Nama kota: Honduras (?); Nama Negara: Haiti(?); Nama orang: Hisame; Nama virus: Human immunodeficiency virus; Nama buah: -.

**Hidan: **Nama kota: Haiti(?); Nama Negara: Honduras(?); Nama orang: Hiruko (?)!! ; Nama virus: Hepatitis; Nama buah: -.

"Yak, kelar!" teriak Itachi senang karena untuk pertama kalinya ia menulis nama virus yang emang benar-benar ada (-.-')

Setelah pencocokan jawaban…

"Eh, Sas! Pein! Nama orang lo paan tuh? Brengsek!" ujar Hidan marah.

"Ye…siapa lo? GR bener! Emang yang namanya Hidan di dunia ini cuman elo?!" kata Pein yang membuat Hidan mingkem. "Eh, nama kota dan negara lo kok sama, Sas?" tanya Pein dengan tampang bodoh.

"Cih, emang sama, KETUA!" kata Sasori menyindir ketua katrok itu. "Wew…gue gak nyangka, nama virus kita semua gak ada yang sama!! Wuakakak…Akatsuki emang jenius!" kata Sasori bangga.

"Iya!" dukung Kisame. Padahal nama virusnya adalah kepanjangan dari nama virus Sasori (-.-")

"Eh, herpesviridae itu menyebabkan penyakit herpes loh.." ujar Itachi tanpa diminta.

"Ye, orang gila juga tahu! Hepatitis juga menyebabkan penyakit hepatitis!" sambung Hidan tak mau ketinggalan untuk unjuk gigi. "Ngomong-ngomong, nama orang lo balik lagi ya, Kis?" kata Hidan menatap tulisan _Hisame _di kertas _Kisame._

"Sas, nama buah lo daritadi aneh deh, Buah Dada, Buah Cinta, sekarang Buah Hati," komentar Itachi pada hal gak penting itu.

"Urusan gue dong! yang penting gue yakin kalo itu ada! Lo sendiri, apa Yellow fruit called banana itu ada?" ujar Sasori mengingatkan hal yang juga gak penting.

Tiba-tiba telepon kuno yang tergeletak di samping Pein berbunyi.

"Hallo Agus?" tanya Pein yang langsung dapet bentakan dari si penelpon.

"_Apa?! Siapa itu Agus? Selingkuhan kamu, Pein?!"_ ternyata Konan.

"Eh? Konan? Ya gak lah. Gile aja!" ujar Pein senyum hambar.

"_Ei, ketua yaoi, bentar lagi kita nyampek. Sekarang gue ama yang lain ada sekitar 100 meter dari markas…"_

"APPA?!" Telepon langsung terbanting oleh Pein.

"WOI!! BUBAR! BUBAR! KONAN DAN LAIN-LAIN MAU DATANG!!" ujar Pein kayak WTS yang tahu bahwa bentar lagi akan ada Kamtib.

"………………"

"……………….."

"………………."

"………………."

"…………………"

.

.

"AAARRGGGHHH!! BUANG!! BUANG SEMUANYA!!" Pein mengambil satu persatu alat-alat tulis kawan-kawannya, saat mereka hanya meneteskan air liur tanda tak mengerti.

"Kenapa sih Pein?" tanya Kisame heran.

"Lo mau harga diri gue jatuh di mata Konan kalo ketahuan maen ginian?!" tanya Pein sebal.

"Jah…dari dulu harga diri lo kan gak pernah naik!" kata Kisame yang langsung terpental ke luar markas oleh tendangan maut Pein.

"UDAH! Pokoknya beresin semuanya, dan kalo ada yang bilang pada Konan bahwa kita abis maen ginian, terutama pada Kakuzu, gue bunuh kalian!" ujar Pein. "Kakuzu gak bakal mengizinkan kita membuang waktu dengan bermain-main!"

"Bentar deh, ketuanya itu elo apa si Kakuz itu seh?" komentar Itachi.

"Udah bacot! Cepet beres-beres!" ujar Pein sembari memunguti semua kertas dan bolpoin, lalu membakarnya, termasuk lipstick Konan yang dipake Sasori tadi.

"Beres-beres apa? Semua udah lo bersihin, kok," batin Hidan sweat dropped.

**Several minutes later…**

"Ah…semuanya pada sibuk kerja di belakang," ujar Konan saat ia baru kembali dari belakang dan mendapati Pein, Hidan, Sasori dan Itachi sibuk mengecat air sumur (?). Dan Kisame sibuk tidur di kamar.

"Huh…bosen sekali yah. Sepi begini," ujar Deidara yang juga berkumpul dengan Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Tobi.

"Ah, Tobi punya ide! Ayo kita maen ABC saja kayak yang kita maenin sebelum pulang ke markas tadi!" ujar Tobi riang.

"AH YA! IDE BAGUS!" teriak Konan dan Kakuzu semangat.

**FIN**

**Moral value: Jangan menilai orang dari wajah lintah daratnya -?-**

**Yukeh's bacot corner: **Yo, how'd you think? ^^ Yah…padahal saya pengen bikin lanjutan My Danna. Apa boleh buat, saya ada ide oneshot, saya buat aja. Dan maaf untuk yang menanti My Danna atau MCAA. Saya sekarang lebih memfokuskan diri pada pengerjaan Dark Blood. Tapi jangan khawatir, tak selamanya dua fiksi humor multichapter itu akan hiatus. I swear, begitu Dark Blood kelar, saya update ^^b terima kasih sudah membaca. Love you.

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**Mei 2009**

**~Yukeh~**


End file.
